dragonball gt movie Vegeta saves earth
by JJefArt
Summary: A movie about how Vegeta saves earth, regrows his tail and becomes a super saiyin 3 and a super saiyin 5


Fan fiction dragonball gt movie Vegeta saves earth version 2

This is fan fiction and the movie has not been made.  
>Very maybe it will be made if enough people like it and it is shown to the right people.<p>

A movie about how Vegeta saves earth, regrows his tail and becomes a super saiyin 3 and super saiyin 5

Playtime: 1.5 hours.

It takes place around one or two years after the fight with Li Shenlong.

Vegeta's appearance:  
>Wears desert camo pants and sometimes a white sleeveless shirt.<br>The desert camo pants should be cool and every colour piece is pretty big and the colour does not get to dark so no dark brown colours in it.  
>His hair is just a little bit longer than in GT and is a mix between DBZ hair and DB GT hair.<br>Vegeta super saiyin 5 appearance:  
>1:<br>His hair does not change to gold/yellow or light gray His eyes stay yellow and his eyewhite is normal white 2:  
>goldYellow hair because of the energy and it is clearly shown that it is because of the energy.  
>The tail is off course also goldyellow His eye colour turns green.  
>The eye white is normal white.<br>He only wears the short black pants shown when he was training in the gravity machine or maybe something else.  
>Clothing appearance super saiyin 5:<br>The black short elastic pants he wore in the gravity chamber, machine He does not wear any gloves

Becoming a super saiyin 3:  
>It starts with a friendly fight on another planet where Vegeta becomes a super saiyin 3.<br>He loses this fight.

Shenron waits for Goku while being in the mountains.

Regrowing his tail:  
>He wants to regrow his tail.<br>Bulma makes a scan from his body and finds out there is still a little bit left of his tail.  
>He then decides to regrow his tail by using regenerative energy.<br>(maybe he learns this from some one, maybe by visiting Piccolo or contacting Piccolo some how.  
>note that Piccolo is still in the underworld)<br>He uses this regenerative energy by concentrating all of that energy to what is left of his tail.  
>But first he goes off to find a giant rock to sit on.<br>While he is regrowing his tail he only wears a double sided white loincloth and sits with his legs crossed.  
>Now there are some scenes where the tail is growing.<br>And him getting a meal here and there from Bulma.  
>When he is done regrowing his tail Bulma says she likes it and strokes along his tail and he says cut that out while he blushes.<br>Making his tail stronger, taking the weakness out of his tail:  
>He does this by training.<br>He first picks small things up with his tail for example he first treis to drink water from a container with his tail while sitting with his legs crossed on the rock.  
>After picking up bigger things than drinking containers he begins breaking small pieces of wood put on 2 concrete blocks.<br>He breaks bigger and bigger pieces of wood and his tail gets stronger and stronger up until he can break a very big rock.  
>He also learns to create and shoot energy balls with his tail.<p>

Training in the desert:  
>While in the desert he only wears his desert camo pants.<br>After regrowing his tail he goes off to train in the desert.  
>The biggest dessert on earth.<br>He takes with him a lot food and it is self hunted this is shown in scenes and it mainly consists out of fish.  
>He also takes a lot of water with him in a giant container.<br>He also goes to find some material to build a primitive shelter made from tree trunks and leaves and something comfortable to rest and sleep on.  
>He also says something like the ancient saiyins probably lived almost just like this.<br>He also turns in a super saiyin 4 because of the full moon and because he regrew his tail.  
>After this he learns to become a super saiyin 4 without a full moon. ''maybe if I concentrate a lot of energy in my tail'' This works to become a super saiyin 4 without a full moon.<br>Super saiyin 3 is only partly, this is the phase his hair grows enough for his super saiyin 4 form.  
>Electricity like in super saiyin 2 form is also shown.<p>

The enemy:  
>He is very strong, Vegeta needs to become a super saiyin 5 to defeat him.<br>The enemy reaches earth with a small space ship.  
>He is the strongest warrior from another planet who wants to destroy earths entire population.<br>And he first wants to seek the strongest warrior to have some fun.  
>He does this by using very fast round flying devices that scan for power levels.<br>Because Goku is not on earth Vegeta is scanned as the most powerful warrior on earth.  
>The other gt fighters are also shown.<br>The fight:  
>It takes place in the desert.<br>The fight builds up and there is a little bit of history from the enemy.  
>And vegeta becomes a super saiyin 5 in the fight and it leaves a huge crater, electricity is also shown like in super saiyin 2.<br>One attack from Vegeta involves shooting a pretty big energy ball and boomeranging it back while he smashes the enemy's head into it.  
>And things like ground and air takedowns, punches, kicks, elbows and knees.<br>And shooting energy balls and maybe beams.

Other ideas:  
>Maybe Trunks and Goten come visit him in the desert,<br>this is before learning how to become a super saiyin 4 without the use of a full moon.  
>Then there is a friendly fight with Trunks and Goten fighting Vegeta together.<br>Maybe as extra:  
>Before leaving Trunks gives his father a book with takedowns and some ways to give harder knees and elbows by grabbing the opponenent.<br>While reading and watching the pictures he thinks up ways for air takedowns (takedowns while in the air smashing the enemy in to the ground).  
>And one very cool and hard takedown is shown in the fight with the enemy.<p>

Fan fiction by JJefArt Jeffrey Koelewijn Jeffrey de vries from Holland 


End file.
